thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Detective (The Tape)
The Detective, alternatively referred to in-game by the pejorative term of Worm, is the otherwise-unnamed protagonist and playable character in the indie horror game, The Tape. He is hired by Mrs. Davis to find a missing girl — presumably her own daughter — who has disappeared in the woods surrounding the real life town of Norfolk, Virginia. He does not give the local police the clues he has turned up that point to her being in a cabin in the woods, a choice he soon will come to regret. Plot thumb|350px|After capture, the detective is subjected to a Satanic ritual. After a brief phone conversation with Mrs. Davis, the detective arrives at the cabin in the woods and enters to find it in serious disrepair. He finds no one home but locates a key that opens a door leading to a cellar. Upon quick investigation he discovers a deep complex in a cavernous catacomb beneath the house where a Satanic cult has been sacrificing victims and having the Lord of Darkness himself "bless" their blood before drinking it. Although he discovers the sacrificial chamber, he is surprised and accosted by one of the cultists. Captured, he is the subject of a ritual led by Goat Skull that leads to him seemingly being possessed. He is then thrown into one of the cells within this Dungeon of Terror as two cultists watch over him. Upon awakening, one of the cultists force him to partake of some of their unholy blood, presumably that of the girl he was sent to find. He then passes out. He reawakens in a solitary white room with a single door. Opening the door leads him downwards on a strange staircase that leads to a bedroom that resembles the aesthetic of the cabin in the woods. However, he soon realizes he is not in this house as the bed spurts blood and the Demon Girl emerges from it before disappearing. Exploring further he finds himself in a labyrinth of hallways offset by mostly circular rooms. All seems empty and otherwise normal until he locates a mirror in one of the rooms. Upon looking through it the room shifts into another, far more sinister state, with the paintings on the walls becoming gruesome, moving pictures; the walls begin to bleed as he passes through them; and multitudes of mummified or otherwise wholly bandaged people writhe in agony or crawl across the floor. While he finds that these "mummies" are harmless to him, he realizes that the Demon Girl has now found him and he must keep away from her while searching for three items that will allow him to leave the labyrinth: A photograph of the girl, a crucifix, and a bible. This allows him to see the exit and unlocks the door to it, and he flees the area only to find himself in a far worse situation. He has entered the Dark Waters. The Dark Waters is a pitch-black watery realm where the only light comes from moving orbs. After walking underneath a few of them the Demon Girl finds him once more, only this time she has become gigantic and roams underneath the water. She pursues the detective like a shark, and occasionally grabs lights and yanks them under the water. He realizes that she hates this light and forces her in her pursuit of him to collide with them causing her to temporarily retreat. After four minutes of this torture she gives up and lets him leave through another light source. The detective wakes up in an open grave in the forest and quickly pulls himself out. However the cultists had only just left and immediately give chase. An unknown source shows him how to escape but also where he can find the answers he seeks; whichever choice he makes he flees his pursuers only to have the Demon Girl suddenly appear in front of him and kills him. The girl is never found, and it is presumed neither is he. Trivia *Given that he was hired by a private citizen and talks about the police as a separate entity to himself, he is very likely a private investigator. Category:The Tape Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cops Category:Detectives Category:Dead Characters